1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dog excrement container having a hollow stem, with a receptacle which is held thereon and has a ring surface, having an excrement bag whose hem is turned down over the ring surface, having a covering ring which is pivotable about an axis oriented perpendicularly to the ring surface, and having a pulling element for the covering ring, said pulling element being guided inside the hollow stem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of the dog excrement container described in DE 89 10 456 U1, the covering ring cooperates with the ring surface of the receptacle as a gripping element for the excrement bag. However, the excrement bag is not closed, so that odors escape until the excrement bag is disposed of. Moreover, the excrement bag may fall out prematurely if the covering ring is lifted. This is undesirable for safe and hygienic handling.